<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night lesson by renard_endormi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279468">Night lesson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/renard_endormi/pseuds/renard_endormi'>renard_endormi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Drabble, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/renard_endormi/pseuds/renard_endormi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Шоё незначительные проблемы с трансфигурацией и Тоору вызывается ему помочь. Свежий воздух, крыша замка после отбоя и мило щебечущие пташки - это больше походит на свидание, чем на простое занятие.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ух, попытка переползти на эту платформу, вроде, прошла успешно<br/>за отзывы люблю целую<br/>!важно - работа не написана, а перенесена с одного ресурса на другой, ничего нового тут нет!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Какого черта мы делаем на крыше еще и после отбоя?</p><p>— Я же говорил, что подтяну тебя по трансфигурации, верно? — Тоору кладет голову рыжику на макушку, медленно вырисовывая узоры палочкой в воздухе.</p><p>Огненные полосы складываются в какие-то символы и рассыпаются, оставляя немного искорок. Шоё лишь вздыхает и кивает, доставая из кармана свою палочку. Недолго крутит его по пальцам, прежде чем окончательно успокоиться.</p><p>— Если нас засекут дежурные — нам пипец, — скептически сообщает он.</p><p>— Мы старосты, нам простят, расслабься, — шатен пару раз мягко проводит пальцем по нежной щечке Хинаты, заставляя того окончательно расслабиться.</p><p>— Ладно. Но если нас поведут на исключение — я тебя не пожалею и скажу, что ты наслал на меня Локомотор и по воздуху сюда пихнул!</p><p>— Какая подлость!</p><p>Гриффиндорец хмыкает, поднимаясь с чужих колен и потягиваясь. Наконец-то, после занятий можно было переодеться из надоедливой мантии в нечто попроще — джинсы и футболка. Особенно, если учитывать то, что сейчас только начало учебного года и еще совсем по-летнему тепло, даже ночами.</p><p>Мальчишка жмурится и пускает в небольшую стеклянную баночку Инсендио, чтобы было хоть немного освещения на неприметном уголке крыши, куда они забрались. Отсюда слишком легко упасть. Кажется, именно поэтому, Тоору быстро создал небольшое ограждение, прежде чем пустить Шоё.</p><p>— И с чем именно у тебя проблемы? — Ойкава остался там же, где и был, пробегаясь взглядом по узкой спине рыжеволосого.</p><p>— Засмеешься — прибью, — грозно (как считает сам парень) бросает Хината через плечо и видит поднятые в примирительном жесте руки. — Мне трудно даются заклятия на изменение неодушевленных предметов в одушевленные…</p><p>— И с такой проблемой ты умудрился сдать С.О.В. по всем предметам на «великолепно»? Вот так новости, — удивленно вскидывает брови слизеринец, поднимаясь вслед за парнем.</p><p>— Меня обошла эта учась стороной, — бурчит куда-то в сторону рыжик и тут же поворачивается.</p><p>— Ну так что? Шатен вздыхает и подходит. Разворачивает Шоё к себе спиной, кладет руки поверх маленьких ручек мальчишки, умиляясь. — Ну, во-первых, кисть расслабь. Движения должны быть очень мягкими и плавными, а ты дерганый и резкий, — Хината послушно делает то, что ему велят. — Во-вторых — что именно тебе не понятно?</p><p>— Я не могу нормально представить, что должно выйти в итоге. И что должен чувствовать — тоже, — недовольно отзывается юноша, запрокидывая голову.</p><p>Тоору задумывается. Он прекрасно знает о такой особенности возлюбленного — ассоциировать каждое заклинание с каким-нибудь чувством и воспоминанием. И поэтому сейчас просто пытается придумать что-то такое, как и на чем все объяснять.</p><p>— Показывай, — самое логичное, что пришло на ум.</p><p>Шоё несколько раз глубоко вздыхает и находит глазами небольшой камешек. С невербальными заданиями у него все прекрасно, поэтому он лишь плавно ведет рукой, как советовал шатен. Камень совсем немного оперился и обратно стал камнем. Черт, опять ничего не вышло. Парень пробует еще и еще, но самым максимальным результатом был камень, который стал полностью в перьях. Шоё недовольно хмурит тонкие бровки, дует щеки, пытаясь понять, что идет не так. Он слишком давно задается этим вопросом, а сейчас у него вообще голова не варит. Как хорошо, что завтра суббота и никуда не надо будет подрываться в восемь утра.</p><p>— Я понял, что не так! — довольно восклицает Тоору, наблюдая за рассерженным рыжиком. Прямо котенок с этими надутыми щечками!</p><p>— И что же? — мальчишка смотрит пристально и пытливо. Ну и что же смог понять этот умник?</p><p>Ойкава наклоняется к недовольному личику, невесомо касаясь губами чужих мягких соленых уст. Хината поражено распахивает медовые очи, едва успевая сообразить, что вообще происходит. Сам подается наверх, отвечая на осторожный нежный поцелуй, чувствуя, как в губы шепчут:</p><p>— Запомни эти ощущения и колдуй. Гриффиндорец опускает веки, не закрывая до конца, позволяя сложить руки у себя на талии и притянуть ближе. Дыхание медленное, такое размеренное, совсем не соответствует бешено стучащему сердцу. Шоё с трудом собирает мысли в кучку, мысленно произнося Авис и направляя палочку на первый камушек. К его удивлению, получилось с первого раза.</p><p>— У меня получилось! — воодушевленно выпаливает Хината, мигом отстраняясь от шатена и раскрывая ладошку, на которую садится небольшая черная птичка что только что была холодным серым камнем. Льнет к Тоору, делает все больше и больше птичек, а затем обращая их обратно в камень. Он, наконец, нашел нужную эмоцию и воспоминания, чтобы с легкостью справляться с таким заданием. Шоё едва ли от гордости не распирало. Парень повисает на шее старосты Слизерина, довольно улыбаясь.</p><p>— Ты делаешь из простых вещей живые. Ко всему живому нужна любовь. Именно этого чувства не хватало, верно? — хитро блестя глазами, Ойкава кружит маленького и легкого мальчишку под его верещание в воздухе.</p><p>Хината что-то смущенно бурчит, отводя взгляд, но шатену и не особо нужно слышать подтверждение собственных слов — прекрасно видит и чувствует. Рыжик утыкается носом в изгиб чужой шеи, вдыхая приятный аромат геля для душа. И когда только Тоору успел принять душ?</p><p>— Кстати, ты все еще лажаешь на крутых пиках, я видел вашу сегодняшнюю тренировку, — тихо начинает парень, начиная болтать ножками.</p><p>— М, все еще надеешься победить меня? — на губах Ойкавы расползается плотоядная ухмылка. Он опускает Шоё на поверхность крыши, складывая ладони обратно на его тонкую талию.</p><p>— Почему же «надеюсь»? Я знаю, что снова принесу команде победу и окончательно стану самым успешным и перспективным Ловцом среди школ в своем возрастном ранге, — мурлычет парень, обхватывая чужое лицо и притягивая к себе за поцелуем, на который вполне охотно отвечают.</p><p>— Ты слишком много о себе думаешь, — шепчут в поцелуй, вызывая у рыжего усмешку. — Я даю себе нормальную оценку, — жарко выдыхает, ненадолго отстраняясь и вновь целуя.</p><p>— Любимый чертенок.</p><p>Поцелуи всегда были чем-то интимным друг у друга. Все томные вздохи, рваные выдохи, какие-то несуразные слова — лишь в памяти обоих, это не дозволено знать и видеть кому-то еще. Сухие, быстрые, долгие, чувственные, соленые от слез — никто не должен чувствовать тоже самое. Только со мной, кричит собственническая натура внутри. Они сидят под звездным небом еще несколько часов, совершенно не следя за временем. А зачем, когда рыжие пряди так нежно и заботливо перебираются изящными длинными пальцами и в мощную грудь тихо и размеренно сопят?</p><p>— Ты знаешь, что невероятно красив?</p><p>— Другого времени спросить не нашлось? — сонно бурчит Шоё, удобнее устраиваясь на чужих коленях.</p><p>Слизеринец усмехается, невесомо целуя свое солнце в висок. Да, в повседневной жизни дико не хватало даже пары минуток на такие нежности. У Хинаты — шестой курс, учеба идет еще сложнее, чем была, а у него — седьмой. Гоняют нещадно с этим Ж. А. Б. А. что просто закопаешься, а еще нужно успевать посещать тренировки по квиддичу и быть «прилежным старостой, опорой для младших». И пока Шоё со всеми обязанностями справлялся играючи, то Тоору никогда не удавалось так делать — всегда приходилось пахать, чтобы стать идеальным. Карий взгляд блуждает по умиротворенному спящему личику. Гриффиндорец всегда упорен, настойчив, не отступает от своих целей. Прирожденный лидер, всегда на первых рядах. Ему действительно повезло, что так просто с этим справляется — дальше будет хуже. А Тоору просто не хочет его никуда отпускать. Его солнышко, только его солнышко.</p><p>
  <em>С того момента, Хината все лучше и лучше справлялся с трансфигурацией, вспоминая теплый поцелуй на губах, а Ойкава пообещал себе, что будет почаще водить парня на крышу по ночам, любоваться на звезды.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>